Prosthetic devices for above-knee applications generally are found in two forms: devices that attach by a belt and harness arrangement generally about the pelvic area and devices that attach to the stump by suction. Both suffer from the infirmity that neither are particularly useful to the many wearers whose work and life styles require considerable kneeling and moving about on the knees. Typical prior art prosthetic devices do not permit constant kneeling and moving about due to the delicate nature of the devices and the inability thereof to bend the knee assembly at an angle sufficient to permit the crawling about on the prosthetic knee. Conventionally to kneel with many prior art prosthetic devices, the wearer must thrust one leg in front for stability and to kneel on the other, assuming the device will rotate sufficiently. Thus, it would be extremely desirable to have available an inexpensive but rugged prosthetic structure permitting users such as carpenters and plumbers to readily kneel and crawl about on their knees.
It is a paramount object of the present invention to provide for a prosthetic device that is rugged but simple in construction and allows the wearer to kneel and move about on the knees on a continuous basis without detrimental effect on the prosthetic device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a prosthetic device that allows the user to rotate the upper and lower leg portions relative to one another between an vertical position representing a leg angle of 180.degree. and a kneeling position representing a leg angle of less than about 30.degree..
These and other objects will become evident to those skilled in the art following a reading of the description herein and the appended drawings.